transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Hikage's new Exo-Armor
Hikage - Sunday, October 25, 2009, 10:32 AM ------------------------------------------- Research and Technology This large room is divided into several areas, each relating to a different branch of research. One area is manned by staff devoted to studying the effects of humanity on Earth on the *ecology*. Another, the *meteorology* department, tracks and forecasts weather. Still another is working on improving *FTL* technology. Most of the others, however, have been commandeered into researching new defensive and offensive *weapons* technology due to the recent Decepticon invasion of Earth. Dozens of grim technicians work around the clock to create and improve the Earth's defense network. Contents: Jetfire Darklab-5 Black Box Curtained Barrier Body of Dedzone Obvious exits: Security Doors leads to Aircraft Storage Bay . Still recovering from his latest fight with the Decepticons, Jetfire slowly walks into the R&D area of the EDC. The large white Autobot calmly walks through the bay looking over all the work being done. He doesn't pause to look at anything specific; but, he smiles to himself. His thoughts are of how quickly the humans have really advanced with technology since the cybertronian war has spilled into their war. Jetfire pauses to ask a human technician where the bay he was asked to go to is. The tech points him in the right direction and Jetfire walks over to Aramasu Hikage and his waiting exo-armor. "Aramasu Hikage, you requested Autobot assistance." Aramasu Hikage looks at the TALL Autobot but tries not to react in any impolite manner. The EDC's resident ninja simply stands and bows "Komban-Wa Autobot-san. As you already know I am Aramasu Hikage, former head of Militant Covert ops and now EDC Covert Ops asset. I welcome you here. Forgive my ignorance but, to whom do I have the honor of speaking?" The Air Guardian pauses for a moment as the smaller being bows to him. Jetfire doesn't seem sure how to react. Finally, he speaks, "My name is Jetfire. Operations staff for the Autobots." Jetfire scans over the area. "Militant? I assume this is about some of your advanced technology." Jetfire looks arounds and adds, "I haven't studied much of your technology, unfortunately." Aramasu Hikage nods "Hai it is. I was not one of the Militant techno type so my own understanding is somewhat limited. I have access to schematics from our old power armors. I can recognize pieces and designs but I do not know enough to understand the 'hows' and the 'whys'." The alt-human walks over to a holographic display board with feline grace yet manly. Kinda like an gymnast. "We used to be able to open small dimensional portals that would allow us to 'beam' our power armors over ourselves. Ever since his excellency Chikome-Ollin went back to our home dimension the portals have been increasingly difficult to open until we could just not open them anymore. Therefore I am looking to perform some extensive modifications on an existing EDC model in order to try and...recover or duplicate as close to possible what I had before." He shurgs "And besides the EDC does not have any dedicated scout armor so this may be the prototype of a future line of exo-armors." He smiles at the Autobot "We just be making history." "Excellent. I have done several historic engineering endevours." Jetfire states this without hubris; simply a statement of fact. Jetfire leans down and looks at the Exo-Armor. "A bit smaller than most of the technology I work with..." Jetfire retracts his hand a set of tools including a much smaller grabbing mechanism appears, "however, I am skilled with micro-technology. Are you comfortable doing some work under my direction?" Jetfire begins to look over the Exo-Armor attempting to make mental blueprints. "And can I see blue prints for the scouting systems you need and of the base Exo-Armor?" Aramasu Hikage nods "I am certain with some supervision I could lend a hand. Hai Hai let me pull up the plans." The ninja's fingers fly over the keyboard with speed and grace. Soon the holo-projectors show a standard Talon Exo-Armor design along with Hikage and Ravenstep's former armors. "I am looking to try and put some type of active cloaking device in robot mode. I know it will not be as good as what we used to have but maybe some type of fiber optics that project on one end what they are seeing on the other side to generate some form of artificial invisibility. I know you guys probably have stuff that can bend the light around you but it would likely require much more power than the talon can generate." Looking over the holograms being projected, Jetfire nods. "First thing I will tell you is that we are going to have remove some of the flight system to make this work." Jetfire reaches down and uses his smaller manipulator to type commands into the holo-projector. The two alt-human armor disappears and the holo-projector zooms in on a portion of the chest of the Talon. "The good news is I can give you a more efficient power conversion system to offset the cloaking technologies power draw. Its... greener, I believe is the term humans use. And it also uses power more efficiently. Its not standard technology amoung us Transformers, so I can use it without Prime being upset about giving up secrets." Aramasu Hikage nods at the flight system thing "That was to be expected. Besides the cloaking device would be worthless in flight mode. The background would scroll by way to fast for the armor to duplicate a convincing illusion." The ninja checks out the Talon's chest design "The good news is that once we are done with the cloaking device the rest should be...should be...I was going to sake cake but I don't know what you guys eat that would compare." Jetfire shrugs at Hikage, "I have accessed the Internet, I understand the idioms of your language. I've also been active on your planet for a while." Jetfire pulls out his datapad and hooks it into the holoprojector and begins making punching buttons and drawing adjustments into the blueprints. The blueprints shift quickly. "What 'cake' needs to be done?" Jetfire looks over the Exo-Armor and smiles, "Very simple. The computer in the exo-armor has the processing power required to run the imaging system. Have you installed the fiber-optic armor yet?" Aramasu Hikage nods "That part I already did because it's basicly a giant lego set. It's just replacing existing piece by an identicly shaped one but with different properties. It's the generator and software that are out of my league." Hikage walks over to the exo and pops the engine/generator hood. The Air Guardian nods, "I'm already producing the script for your computer program. Compared to making laser cores, the production of a computer program is simple. The tricky part of this program will be getting it actually guess ahead of time what it needs to do so it won't have a delay. Thankfully, I've seen the way you move and you have a lot of grace; which will make things easier." Jetfire kneels down and looks at the Exo-armor. "Just remove the entire power supply, we'll modify it outside the armor and replace it." Jetfire then goes back to the program. "I wish Chromedome was available; this is more his speciality." Aramasu Hikage begins unplugging the power supply from it's cables and with the help of one of those portable crane on wheels you see in garages. Slowly lifts up the power supply and brings it over to a table. Yeah he might not need the mini crane but it would be a pretty stupid way to injure one's back. "Chromedome? Is that his real name or is it a nickname because he is bald?" tries to keep a straight face alas his oscar worthy acting talents always fail when his life is not on the line. "Chromedome is his name. He's a computer programmer. He couldn't help you with all of this; but, he's better at programming than me." Jetfire continues working on the program; while he's not seeming upset by it... its obvious that he's having issues with a few lines of code. Jetfire looks at the power system. "First thing you need to do is remove that upper power regulator. Its there as a backup to prevent a power surge; however, we are going to replace it with a newer one. One designed to hold extra power until its needed. Rather than just reducing it away to nothing." Aramasu Hikage grabs a powered screwdriver and begins removing the upper power regulator. "Got it. The extra power can always come in handy to surprise someone." Puts the old power regulator on a small cart that will be used for discarded pieces. "While it is wrong to crave combat. I am most anxious to test the final design on the Decepticons. They will be in for quite a surprise. Consdering I replaced the stock actuators for some new Shaian Mechanics one that can keep up with physiology." Jetfire nod at Hikage. "I noticed the new actuators. They are actually making this easier as the EDC actually had to update the software drivers on this Exo-Armor." Jetfire smiles, "Computer program is complete." Jetfire hits a switch and the Talon dissolves into nothingness. "Now, I'm going to tell the computer you are trying to move 2 steps left." As he speaks, the 'air' where the armor was seems to offset as if there is a lense distorting the light. Jetfire smiles. "Perfect." Aramasu Hikage smiles "Wow...I do not think there is another word for it. Just wow. It WORKS!" Hikage walks around the 'air' and tries to feel the armor "Very impressive. Not even my boss has this kind of tech on his armor." Jetfire nods at Hikage. "I don't suggest taking this out in combat right away. The program will take some time to 'learn' how you move. It won't take long." Jetfire moves over to the power supply and begins working on the old regulator on the small cart. He adds a few microchips from the nearby supply table. As Jetfire works, it seems his mini-manipulators work with ease. "This is easier than I expected. When you go into stealth, the computer will be working at 100. Also, you might feel a big sluggish while stealthed. That's a combination of the loss of power to power the fiber optics and the computer being taxed slightly." Jetfire places the regulator back on the power supply and solders them together and uses wirecaps to tie the lose wires together. Aramasu Hikage listens to the restrictions "I see...Would it possible to create a 'second setting' where the suit would not be slowed down even if it means reducing the opticla camouflage refresh rate? If I move real slow I should have my complete dexterity and the computer should be able to keep up. As long as do not try to run or anything." Jetfire smiles at Hikage as the armor reappears. "I'll add a subroutinue for that after we get the rest of the system operational. Let's get it running before adding options. Remember, this is a prototype. What is that term you humans use? Keep it simple, " Jetfire pauses as he doesn't want to imply Hikage is 'stupid'... "silly... that's the term." Jetfire carefully carries the power supply over and begins to connect it back into the Exo-Armor. "I've already downloaded the new blueprints into the holo-projector for techs to look over." Jetfire crosses his arms. "And I'll have our logistics crew bring over some of our power regulators as replacement parts for you until your engineering staff can make them easily. They should be able to do it with time." Jetfire looks at the armor as it goes to its own power supply. "Let's add your weapons. I don't want the program having to relearn because we added stuff." Aramasu Hikage nods and smiles "First weapon is the easiest, I already built it and can mount it myself. Still you might want to take a look at it. It's an enlarged design of the my personal sword." Hikage goes into a small store room and returns with cart where you can see TF-Sized Ninja-to...Straight blade, matte black non-reflective paint. EXTREMELY sharp and even has a small thumb switch to activate an energy field to cut through denser stuff. Jetfire blinks at the sword. "Impressive. How is it powered?" Jetfire isn't into melee combat; but, its technology he hasn't used... Aramasu Hikage grins "It's powered by a dual design, the first part is a simple energy cell, the other is motion generated power." The former Militant looks puzzled as to how to explain the original design "Have you ever seen those watches that do not need batteries? The just charge up through the everyday motions of the arm? Or those dynamo powered flashlights? It's something similar but at a microsopic scale. Picture thousands of microscopic dynamos that spin whenever the sword is in motion. Granted it's not the be-all end-all of power generation but it allows one to recharge the sword in the field in the space of an hour or so." Jetfire nods. "Okay, simple concept; but, very effective." Jetfire looks at the Exo-Armor. The Air Guardian crosses his arms and asks, "What other weapons are we adding for its flight mode?" Jetfire figures he doesn't need to worry about this weapon addition too much. Aramasu Hikage moves over to the holo-projection "In order for me to have enough mobility for the sword we need to take off both arm cannons (kinda like the seekers have) chop the barrel the right one so it does not interfere with my sword wielding and replace the left one by this...." The holo shows some sort of foldable wrist-mounted crossbow. The design is enclosed though so the string is not visible form the outside. That means nothing can accidently get hooked in it either. "I know could have used something more...modern for a projectile weapon but the crossbow is totally silent. No evergy discharge, no ionization trail or detonation, compressed air etc... In plane mode I want to add a pair of swarm-missile launchers along the top of the plane. Something profiled so as to not screw up the aerodynamics." Jetfire checks the right arm cannon to make sure it is unloaded. "Check to make sure its unloaded and then remove the arm cannon. The modular system should make it easy to do so." Jetfire pulls out his cutting torch and begins to cut down the barrel. "I actually have something to smooth out the barrel here." The barrels fall to the ground and Jetfire pulls a tub of white polymer. He places it over the tip of the barrel and Jetfire begins to use a smaller cutting knife to shape it. "This is actually a replacement armor polymer. Its durable and cheap. I'd suggest getting a few replacement cannons instead of modifying them as needed." Aramasu Hikage makes a note of it "Yeah, I am sure Hammerhead industries will be all too happy with an order of custom cannons. I just hope the EDCs beancounters don't make a big deal out of it. This suit is going to be worth quite a few dollars more than a regular Talon." Hikage removes the other cannon that will not be needed anymore at all while Jetfire works on modifying the one that will stay. "I will go get the crossbow assembly." "Considering if this works, they will have a new weapon to defend Earth with, your accountants shouldn't have too many problems with it. Besides, these barrels aren't hard to cut down. It shouldn't cost the EDC too much, especially if they just have their weapon techs do it for them." Jetfire looks over the new barrel tip. "You will lose some long range accuracy; however, it should still fire true." Aramasu Hikage shrugs "It's allright I do not intend to play 'Sniper' with those. I will likely get very close to my target before striking him down." Hikage starts to bolt the crossbow mount onto the left arm. "Can't wait to see how Decepticons like some of those crossbow bolts. Armor-Piercing Shape Charges. Jetfire nods at Hikage. "I've seen weapons like that used by the Junkions." Jetfire walks around the Exo-Armor which looks more and more different from the normal version. "The Junkions might not use the most modern technology; but, they are QUITE effective warriors." Jetfire sighs. "I'm curious. Why didn't all of you go back to your universe. No disrepect; but, this is not your home. I wish I could go home to Cybertron and not have to fight everyday." Aramasu Hikage takes a deep breath as THE question is dropped on him. He looks up at the Cybertronian who asked the question innocently. Hikage stops the work and grabs a botte of Gatorade and a seat "Giri is what it is all about. To this day...I am still not a hundred percent convinced I made the right choice. The fact the anomalies are closed seals the question in a different manner. Tell me Jetfire-san...What was the hardest decision you ever made?" AH HA! Didn't see that coming did you? "I had to chose between a friend and my ethics." Jetfire makes the statement with cold logic. "and I don't regret the choice." Jetfire waves at the Exo-Armor. "Shall I transform it so we can add the last set of weapons?" Jetfire doesn't seem too phased by the question. Actually, he even continues, "The former Air Commander of the Decepticons was a collegue of mine before the war. Starscream chose to join the side of the Decepticons. Which is unfortunate. If I hadn't ended up crashing away from Cybertron and if he and I could have worked together... perhaps the energon issue would have never of risen up." Outside, Modified Exo-Armor transforms into its Modified Exo-Armor Jet mode. Aramasu Hikage nods "Sure transform away. I had a similar dilemma along different concepts. I had to choose between 'Honor' and 'Duty'. I have come to realize that whatever the choice is lose-lose. No matter your choice, you leave something behind. /I/ as a Hikage clan ninja am honor bound to my clan. My clan offered my services to Chikome-Ollin. Therefore I had a /Duty/ to his excellency. That is the reason I remained in his service. For me it was never about hate of Cybertronians. It was about duty. Right or wrong did not matter. I was honor-bound to serve." Jetfire uses his datapad to order the Exo-Armor to transform. "I understand." Jetfire looks at the transformed Exo-Armor and shakes his head. "I'm just glad your crossbow folds up to look similar to the main body of the arm cannons; otherwise, the aerodynamics of this mode would be horrible. Let's get those missile systems added so you can take this thing out." Jetfire looks about the bay for the missiles. Aramasu Hikage continues his story "When the time came to go back to our home dimensions. Some of my 'comrades' who became 'friends' chose to stay. If I.../honored/ my friendship to them..I had a /duty/ to stay behind and help them see this new challenge through. The Honor of my Clan, my duty to Ollin. The honor of my friendship and my duty to safeguard them. I had to make a choice and I chose to stay. Besides, safeguarding this Earth against the Decepticons is more honorable than what I would be doing back home." Jetfire nods at Hikage. "I can respect that. I'm curious what's happening in your home dimension. Granted, it appears the Cybertronians in that world will forever be slaves; but, who knows. I'm wondering what effect Unicron would have if he ever showed... and the Quintessons." Jetfire shrugs and checks the exo-armor. "I suppose you have similar questions." Aramasu Hikage nods "Indeed...But Unicron only showed up because of the Matrix. If he it was not for the Maxtrix...what would be the odds of him taking a course towards Earth or Cybertron? I wish my former Clan-mates all the success if the situation ever arises. I hope never to cross them here though. I am probably marked for death for not returning. Ollin did not mind but they will see that an insult and breach of contract. If those kind of anomalies ever pop up again in the system...give me a call so I can get ready." he says with a smile. Jetfire nods. "And we will help defend you... especially considering Ollin's treatment of other lifeforms." Jetfire finds the missile systems and easily pushes the cart over. "Are these the correct weapons?" Aramasu Hikage nods "Yup, I do not expect to use them very often because they are not very accurate but they can make an interesting distraction when it is time to retreat. I know my clan would be in it's right to have me killed I just...do not agree with it as much as I used to. I would not make it easy on them that's for sure. There is a reason they offered /me/ to Ollin in the first place." Jetfire begins to place the missile system into the modular weapons bay. "And what was that reason?" Jetfire carefully connects the weapon system to the computer connection and watches it power up. He checks his datapad. "Good. Computer recognizes the system." Aramasu Hikage flexes his hands a bit "In all humility, I am not totally human did you know that? I was geneticly engineered for this kind of work. I was bred faster...much faster than the average human. My reflexes are on par with some of the fastest cybertronians. Heck I even won gold at the sharpshooting event at the Monacus Olympics a few years ago. Moonracer I believe had to settle for silver. If they send someone after me, he better know what he is getting into else I will make mincemeat out of him real fast." Jetfire walks over and places the second missile system into the other side's modular weapon bay. Jetfire finishes the connection and checks the datapad. "Looks like that's everything. Anything else for you, Mister Hikage?" Aramasu Hikage double checks everything admiring the quality of the work "Excellent most excellent work Jetfire-san. I will let you know how it handles after the tests." Jetfire nods and disconnects his datapad. "You are most welcome. I'll talk to Chromedome about that priority subroutinue and bring it with me in a week. If you have any issues, feel free to contact me." Jetfire gives an awkward bow and heads out. Jetfire has left. Category: Logs, Category: 2030